You Can't Always Run
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Dawn gets more attention than she wanted. AtS crossover


Title: You Can't Always Run

Author: Heather-Lauren

Rating: PG-13

Paring: Dawn/Connor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from BtVS or AtS

Summary: Dawn gets more attention than she wanted

Feedback: Pretty please, with a cherry on top!

Notes: This is a sequel to Running Away From Nothingness, I highly recommend you read that before you read this.

(1/?)

Dawn walked down the dirty streets of Los Angeles. Everywhere homeless people laid with all of their possessions around them in rusty shopping carts. A toothless man smiled a frightening smile as Dawn passed one of the many alleys. Dawn shuttered wondering what was worst a ugly slimy demon, or the several people she had passed on the streets. She then found a street that was abandoned took a seat, dropped her bag tightly next to her, and closed her eyes out of sleepiness.  

"Dawn Summers?" the voice made Dawn's eyes shoot open. There stood a man who looked in his early 30's wearing an expensive business suit. Behind was a shinny black limo with its door wide open. Dawn didn't know what the man wanted and wasn't about to stand around and find out. She grabbed her bag and took off despite her lack of sleep and food.

Two more men jumped out of the limo, and joined the first at running after her. She ran into an alley hoping to lose them, but noticed them still behind her. Then she saw a problem ahead of her. It was a dead end. She was cornered, and the three men were getting dangerously close. The tow newer men came around to her sides and each grabbed one of her arms and she struggled to get away. The first man pulled a long needle out of his breast pocket in his jacket.

He squirted the needle to make sure it was working, then he injected it into the main vein in her neck. She whimpered as it went in and was almost totally asleep by the time he had pulled it out. The two men holding her arms traded them for her shoulders and feet. They hoisted her into the limo before everything for Dawn went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clunk, clunk, clunk." the sound that woke Dawn up. She groaned and opened her eyes. Around her were black bars, then she noticed the source of the noise that had woken her up. A teenage guy about her age with long brown hair was running into the bars trying to get the locked door to open by force.

"You know there is not point in what you're doing unless you like being a walking bruise and still locked in a cage." Dawn groaned as she tried sitting up on the cot she was laying on.

"You're awake." the boy stated as he sat down next to her helping her up.

"Says you, though my mind keeps asking someone to pinch me." Dawn laughed until Connor actually did pinch her.

"Ouch, sarcastic much? I'm Dawn Summers your cell mate by the way." Dawn said rubbing her arm where he had pinched her.

"Connor," he said standing up and leaned against the cage banging his fist against the bars one last time.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb with this one and say that you weren't the one who locked us in here. Do you know who did because I know this wasn't a random kidnap." Dawn said rubbing her temples where she was starting to get a large headache.

"Well that's true." said a voice of a woman with long brown hair as she entered the room that the cage was in.

"Wolfram and Heart." Connor groaned, "Lilah don't you think you've screwed with my life enough. already."

"Nice to see you too Connor." Lilah laughed.

"Wait, you two know each other? Then why am I here too? Cause I have never seen either of you before in my life." Dawn asked tired of being excluded of Connor and Lilah's conversation.

"Well you two," Lilah said sitting on a bench outside the cage, "Have a lot more in common than you think. Both of you're family and friends are very close. Dawn's sister Buffy, and Connor's father Angel have quite of interesting past in fact." Dawn and Connor's eyes got large in disbelief.

"But that really doesn't have any reason with why you two are here though." Lilah said smirking at Dawn and Connor's facials. "The reason you two are here is because we found a nifty little prophecy that says you two are going to save the world and we plan to keep that from happening."


End file.
